


A Spanking in a Spank Bank

by lokis_misunderstood_tears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom Marquis de Lafayette, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Verbal Humiliation, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_misunderstood_tears/pseuds/lokis_misunderstood_tears
Summary: Alexander Hamiliton decides to freeze his sperm to ensure the possibility of a legacy. However, he needs...help.





	A Spanking in a Spank Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was inspired by one_golden_sun's Laf/Lams written dynamic and Alex as a painslut is my patronus. The situation was loosely inspired by a Fraiser episode. Please do judge me for that.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I would have added more French phrases with Laf but I wrote this in like two hours last night and didn't want to do any research. I have no knowledge of sperm banks either!

They all nervously sat in the waiting room. Lafayette leafing through a house making magazine, John people watching, and Alex tapping his foot while absentmindedly playing a game on his phone.

A nurse came from behind the administration desk and looked at the clipboard. "Hamilton?" The three of them lifted their heads. The nurse lifted her eyebrow and Alex sprung up from his seat.

"Come this way, Mr. Hamilton, you'll be in suite four. There's some magazines and dvds for you." The nurse explained while directing him down the hallway.

Alex drew a shaky breath as he entered the sterile room. It was drenched in a clinical lemon scent that brought him back to the hospitals he spent weeks in as a child. The nurse placed a small plastic cup on the side table and closed the door. He sat on a chair and stared at the cup.

"It's for your legacy." He said aloud to himself.

His face twisted as he saw only straight porn as his options. Alex closed his eyes and tried to bring up memories of Lafayette pulling his hair and murmuring insults in a gravelly voice while John sucked him off. John riding him while Lafayette sat and instructed them. Lafayette's thick cock sliding into him while he ate out John. His dick twitched in interest and he took it from his jeans, stroking it slowly and pumping lube into his other hand. He switched hands, the strokes easier with the slick lube.

He breathed in and he was bombarded with the scent of artificial lemon and the room closed around him. His dick softened. He pulled out his phone with his clean hand and sent a message to the group chat with his boyfriends.

A: I need someone to come in here and call me a slut or I won't come.

J: r u alright??

A: This room smells like a fucking hospital I can't take it

L: John I need you to distract the nurses so I can get to Alex

J: on it

Alex imagined John sauntering over the the nurse station and complimenting their hair or something with an emphasized Southern drawl that sounded so sweet when he begged for a cock in his mouth or a relase in the bedroom. Lafayette opened the door quickly and shut it quietly. He sent a message to John and looked around the small room.

"Quite the hedonist paradise." Lafayette noted sarcastically. His eyes met Alex and he scanned his lover's state. His gaze lingered on Alex's half hard cock, which twitched at Lafayette's stare. Alex looked up at him pleadingly.

"Shouldn't a slut like you at least take off your pants, hm?" Lafayette asked in a domineering tone. “Or are you such a whore you think you can just whip out your cock through your zipper?”

Alexander whined at the remarks and stood up to pull off his pants, he had decided to go commando which intrigued his boyfriend. Despite following the orders he mumbled under his breath, averting his eyes to the floor, “Does the same thing with or without pants on.”

Lafayette grabbed a hold on his hair and forced Alex to look at him. “What was that, slut?”

Alex moaned as Lafayette pulled his dark hair harder. “I said that it doesn’t matter if I have my pants on or not.”

Lafayette’s mouth spread into an evil smile. “Oh, it does matter for a spanking.”

Alex’s mouth gaped. “In here? But won’t they hear?”

Lafayette released his hair and took Alex’s place on the chair and spoke in an even tone, “You’d like that wouldn’t you? To have everyone know what a brat you are? Disobedient and in need of punishment. To have John hear the noise and have to avoid the nurse’s suspicion. And all the while he sits there growing hard knowing you were so naughty you deserved to be spanked in public.” Alex whimpered at the larger man’s words. “Alex, baby girl, color?”

“Green, fuck Laf, green.” Alex choked out.

Lafayette smirked and patted his knee. Alex sprawled out on top of him, his cock pressed against Laf’s thigh and he wiggled his ass trying to tempt the dominating man. Lafayette pulled his hair again and held his hips down. “Did I give you permission to move, slut?”

“You didn’t give me permission not to move.” He retorted and Lafayette pinched the meat of Alex’s ass hard.

“What did you just say to me?” The French man demanded.

“I’m sorry, sir. You didn’t give me permission, sir.” Alex surrendered, his cock continuing to fill. 

Laf massaged Alex’s firm ass cheeks. “No moving. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Alex breathed out.

Lafayette landed the first slap, a softer one to warm Alex up. Followed by another on the opposite cheek. After a few softer ones he landed a harder one that elicited a moan from Alex who tried to suppress any movements. Lafayette kept a steady pace that left Alex’s cheeks stinging and darkening with color. Alex had grown fully hard and jerked under Lafayette’s unrelenting hand.

“I thought I told you not to move, whore.” Lafayette twisted one of Alex’s nipples through his shirt and he whined in response.

Lafayette returned to the spanking, quickening the pace and landing the slaps harder, as he mused, “What a little painslut you are. This isn’t punishment for you, this gets you off. I bet when you were here alone you thought about being tied down while I used a paddle on you or choking on my cock. You love this, like you love knowing that anyone could walk in and see you on my knees with your ass red waiting for my hand to put you in your place. You want that don’t you? You want someone to see what a dirty little slut you are.”

Alex keened, “Laf-Sir, please I need to come, please you can use my mouth or my ass or both when we get home, please I just need to fucking come.”

“Alright, slut. Sit on my lap.” Lafayette said as he reached for the plastic cup. Alex scrambled into position and moaned as his reddened and sore ass made contact with Laf’s denim clad legs. Lafayette offered his hand to Alex’s mouth and Alex licked and sucked on his fingers, still making eye contact. Laf squeezed Alex’s ass and he released Laf’s hand from his mouth. He moved it to Alex’s neglected cock and stroked from base to tip at the faster speed that Alex preferred.

“Are you going to come from just my hand and the pain of your ass? All red and sore showing how naughty you were, Hm? Are you going to be a good whore and come for me like this?” Laf whispered in Alex’s ear and he tried to fuck into Laf’s fist, tried to match the unrelenting pace.

Alex extended his neck as he moaned, getting closer to the edge, Laf took the opportunity to bite the sweet spot below his ear and Alex hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain. “My dirty slut, come for me. Show me how much a slut like you can come just from my hand fucking you.”

Alex cried out a jumbled “Yes, sir” as he came from Lafayette’s fist. Laf caught it in the plastic cup and continued stroking him until Alex whimpered from oversensitivity.

“Fuck, Laf.” Alex half sighed, half laughed. “Thank you.”

Lafayette smiled and drew him into a soft kiss. They cleaned up and Lafayette exited first, then Alex a minute later with the cup in hand. John smirked at both of his boyfriends, noticing the way Alex walked more carefully and Lafayette’s definite bulge.

At home Alex sucked John’s cock while Lafayette fucked him and he came a second time. As they curled up in bed Alex kissed both of his boyfriends’ heads and breathed in the calming lavender scent of the room. He thought that even if he decided not to use his frozen sperm for kids in the future his legacy would survive through the men beside him: the loves of his life.


End file.
